mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Discord
Discord (z ang. niezgoda lub waśń) — draconequus, duch niezgody, postać epizodyczna. Przyjaciel Fluttershy. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w dwóch pierwszych odcinkach drugiego sezonu, gdzie jest głównym antagonistą, lecz w odcinku Keep Calm and Flutter On zostaje nawrócony na dobrą drogę . Koncepcja postaci i inspiracje thumb|right|250px|Pierwsze szkice DiscordaDiscord został zainspirowany niejakim Q, bohaterem serialu Star Trek.http://www.equestriadaily.com/2011/09/massive-jayson-thiessen-q-from-bronycon.html Obydwaj pojawiają się w błysku światła , lubią zabawę, pstrykają palcami, gdy używają swoich mocy, a nawet są grani przez tego samego aktora. Z wyglądu Discord przypomina mityczną chimerę, której ciało składało się z części wielu różnych zwierząt. Życiorys Odległa przeszłość thumb|Scena pokonania DiscordaDawno temu, Discord rządził Equestrią. Były to czasy niepokoju i nieszczęścia. Księżniczka Celestia oraz jej siostra widziały jak nędzne było życie wszystkich kucyków, więc gdy Klejnoty Harmonii zostały odkryte, postanowiły przeciwstawić się złemu władcy, ostatecznie zamieniając go w kamień. Scena wiktorii została przedstawiona w witrażu na zamku w Canterlocie. Powrót W odcinku Powrót do Harmonii, Część 1 po wielu latachNie zostało określone ile dokładnie lat upłynęło od pokonania Discorda, ale jeśli uwzględnimy fakt, że nastąpiło to przed zamianą Luny w Księżycową czarownicę, możemy wywnioskować, że upłynęło przynajmniej tysiąc lat. zaklęcie, które trzymało Discorda, zostało przełamane przez kłótnie między Znaczkową Ligą. Sprzeczka zaczęła się chwilę wcześ thumb|Chmura z waty cukrowejPo swojej ucieczce, Discord zaczyna siać chaos w całej Equestrii. Pogoda wymyka się spod kontroli pegazów. W jednej z początkowych scen wspomnianego odcinka, można zobaczyć, że chmury zamieniają się w watę cukrową oraz pada z nich czekoladowy deszcz. Na dodatek uciekają, gdy Rainbow Dash próbuje je przegonić. Wspomniany pegaz na prośbę Applejack wyjaśnia: Jakby tego było mało, kukurydza na Farmie Sweet Apple zamienia się w popcorn, a jabłka urastają do takich rozmiarów, że pod ich ciężarem uginają się drzewa. Okazuje się także, że nawet zwierzęta nie są bezpieczne, gdy królikom wyrastają bardzo długie nogi. Twilight próbuje wszystko naprawić przy użyciu swoich zaklęć, lecz nie przynosi to efektu. Udaje się jej częściowo zaradzić problemowi w inny sposób, lecz jej radość zostaje przerwana, gdy otrzymuje list od Księżniczki Celestii, wzywający ją do pałacu. thumb|Witrażowy Discord tańczy na głowie TwilightGłówne bohaterki dowiadują się wówczas kto jest odpowiedzialny za całe zamieszanie oraz że jedynym sposobem aby go pokonać, jest użycie Klejnotów Harmonii przeciwko niemu. Niestety, okazuje się, że zostały one skradzione, pomimo umieszczenia w komnacie, którą mogła otworzyć jedynie Celestia. W tej samej scenie, Discord nawiązuje pierwszy kontakt z głównymi bohaterkami, lecz jeszcze nie w pełnej okazałości, a jedynie w formie żywego witrażu. Dysponuje on dość szczegółową wiedzą na temat każdej z głównej szóstki. Zapytany o miejsce ukrycia Klejnotów, dość niechętnie odpowiada w formie wiersza-zagadkiW polskiej wersji nierymowany.: Lecz Twilight Sparkle błędnie to interpretuje, myśląc, że Klejnoty zostały ukryte w pałacowym labiryncie. thumb|Główni bohaterowie bez rogów i skrzydełPo dotarciu na miejsce, Discord pojawia się po raz drugi, lecz tym razem w pełnej okazałości. Aby upewnić się, że przyjaciółki nie będą "oszukiwały", pozbawia je rogów i skrzydeł. Ustanawia też zasadę, że cała szóstka musi uczestniczyć w poszukiwaniach. W rzeczywistości, chciał on jedynie rozdzielić bohaterki, aby mógł je jedną po drugiej urobić. Bez wsparcia przyjaciółek, cztery z sześciu kucyków uległy jego namowom, stając się przeciwieństwem tego, co reprezentują. #Applejack zostaje zwabiona do "Gaju Prawdy", gdzie zostaje jej przedstawiona wizja przyszłości, w której traci ona swoje przyjaciółki. Nie mogąc znieść prawdy, postanawia od tej pory kłamać. #Pinkie Pie trafia do parku balonikowego, w którym ożywione balony bez przerwy się śmiały. Jeden z nich płata jej złośliwego psikusa, powodując, że wszystkie balony zaczęły śmiać się z Pinkie. Discord przekonuję główną bohaterkę, że dokładnie to samo robią jej przyjaciółki i robi z niej ponuraka. #Rarity zostaje przedstawiona iluzja pięknego diamentu, któremu jednorożec nie może się oprzeć. W rzeczywistości jest to zwykły głaz. #Fluttershy pomimo starań, nie ulega namowom antagonisty. Sfrustrowany Discord zamienia ją siłą w gbura. #Rainbow Dash zostaje przedstawiona wizja zrujnowanego Cloudsdale. Postawiona przed wyborem: kontynuować misję, czy lecieć ratować swój dom; wybiera to drugie. Ucieczka Rainbow spowodowała natychmiastowe przerwanie gry, tym samym powodując zniknięcie labiryntu. Discord wyjaśnia sfrustrowanej Twilight, że nigdy nie powiedział, że Klejnoty są w labiryncie. Po ponownym przeanalizowaniu zagadki, dochodzi ona do wniosku, że są one ukryte w Ponyville. thumb|Odmienione PonyvilleW drodze do miasteczka, na jaw wychodzi jego pełnia mocy. Cały krajobraz jest nie do poznania, kucyki i zwierzęta dziwnie się zachowują, a na dodatek jest w stanie zmieniać cykl dnia i nocy wedle własnego uznania. Głównym bohaterkom w końcu udaje się odnaleźć Klejnoty Harmonii, lecz nie działają one poprawnie, ponieważ ich właścicielki już nie reprezentują odpowiednich cech. Po stoickim zachowaniu Discorda podczas ich użycia można wywnioskować, że dokładnie tak to zaplanował. Piątka kucyków, i tak ledwie się tolerujących, zdecydowała się rozejść w różne strony. Zrezygnowana Twilght, traci wiarę w magię przyjaźni, co wprawia Discorda w euforię, ponieważ nikt nie byłby w stanie go teraz powstrzymać. Księżniczka Celestia przewidziała to i zdecydowała się odesłać wszystkie wysłane jej dotąd listy. Dzięki nim, Twilight odzyskuje wiarę w przyjaźń i dzięki odpowiedniemu zaklęciu, udaje jej się na nowo zjednoczyć przyjaciółki. thumb|Powtórna zamiana Discorda w kamieńZa drugim razem, tak samo jak i za pierwszym, Discord nie traktuje poważnie gróźb głównych bohaterek. Próbuje on odebrać Klejnoty siłą, lecz Twilight tworzy pole ochronne, dzięki któremu jego próby spełzły na niczym. W końcu zostaje wyzwolona moc połączonych Klejnotów, tym samym zamieniając zaskoczonego Draconequusa w kamień i przywracając wszystko do normy. Misja resocjalizacyjna Discord nie zostaje jednak uwięziony w kamieniu na długo. Tym razem jednak, nie ucieka on sam. Księżniczka Celestia pragnie, aby jego magia była używana do czynienia dobra, zamiast zła,Keep Calm and Flutter On, Księżniczka Celestia: I have use for Discord's magic if it can be reformed to serve good instead of evil. dlatego powierza przyjaciółkom zadanie, aby przekonać go do dobrowolnego''Keep Calm and Flutter On'', Księżniczka Celestia: I wouldn't ask if I weren't confident you could get him to use magic '''obediently of his own free will. przejścia na stronę dobra. Uważa też, że to właśnie Fluttershy nada się najlepiej do tego zadania. thumb|Uwolnienie DiscordaSzóstka głównych bohaterów decyduję się spełnić wolę swej księżniczki i używa Klejnotów raz jeszcze, aby wypuścić Discorda z jego więzienia. Od razu zaczyna on używać swej magii dla zabawy, zamieniając małe zwierzątka w bestie. Wyjawia też, że pomimo zamiany w kamień, wciąż mógł wszystko słyszeć i że zna już plany dotyczące jego osoby. Początkowo nie chce kompletnie słuchać kucyków, a spojrzenie Fluttershy nie przynosi efektu, ale pod groźbą ponownej zamiany, odczarowywuje zamienione zwierzęta, lecz w tej samej chwili po kryjomu przejmuje kontrolę nad kilkoma bobrami. Na czas resocjalizacji, Discord zamieszkuje w domu Fluttershy. Gospodyni pokazuje swoją gościnność, dzięki czemu ma zamiar się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, a ostatecznie przeciągnąć go na stronę dobra. Jej przyjaciółki odnoszą się jednak sceptycznie do tego pomysłu. Twilight postanawia znaleźć w swojej bibliotece czar, dzięki któremu będzie mogła siłą zmienić jego podejście. Discord przewidział jednak taki obrót sprawy, wykradając odpowiednie strony z książekSama scena wykradzenia nie została ukazana w serialu., a następnie zjadając je''Keep Calm and Flutter On'', Spike: Hate to break it to you, but he used that "space to be himself" to tear out all the reforming spells from the library! Fluttershy: That does explain the paper eating... Twilight Sparkle: ''He '''ate them?!. thumb|Zabawa domem FluttershyPomimo przeszłości Discorda, Fluttershy pozwala mu na dość dużo swobody, między innymi zostawiając go na chwilę samemu w domu, lub pozwalając na obracaniem jej domem w powietrzu. Draconequus wykorzystuje to, by spróbować poróżnić pegaza z jej przyjaciółkami poprzez pochwalenie jej życzliwości oraz określenie jej przyjaciółek jako "okropne". Pomimo tych słów, Fluttershy nie zgadza się z nim. W odpowiedzi Discord stwierdza: Twilight dowiedziawszy się o zniknięciu kart z zaklęciami reformującymi, próbuje ostrzec Fluttershy przed działaniami Discorda, lecz pozostaje ona nieugięta w swoim zamiarze zaprzyjaźnienia z Draconequusem, na dowód przytaczając powyższe zdanie. thumb|Obiad z DiscordemAby spróbować przełamać lody, zaprasza wszystkie swoje przyjaciółki na obiad, by udowodnić jak bardzo zmieniła jego zachowanie. Przyjmują to zaproszenie, lecz widać, że nie podchodzą do tego pomysłu zbyt entuzjastycznie. Discord, przy pomocy swojej magii, przygotował stół oraz zmienił wystrój wnętrza. Przy okazji, ożywia niektóre przedmioty, by pomóc przy serwowaniu potraw oraz rozbawić gości. Niestety, zaczynają one dokuczać piątce gości, a sam Draconequus wypiera się wszelkich zarzutów kierowanych w jego stronę. Rainbow Dash próbuje ostrzec Fluttershy, przed planami Discorda, dotyczącymi przekonania Fluttershy, by nigdy nie użyć przeciwko niemu swojego Klejnotu oraz dziwi się, czemu daje mu aż tyle swobody. W odpowiedzi, gospodyni oskarża swoje przyjaciółki o niedawanie mu szansy oraz wypowiada znamienne słowa, uzasadniające jej wyrozumiałość: Discord zdał sobie w końcu sprawę z tego, że zyskał pierwszego przyjaciela w swoim życiu.''Keep Calm and Flutter On, Discord: Oh. Well, I've... never really had a friend before. thumb|Discord tańczy na lodzieUroczystość została przerwana przez Angela, który językiem migowym przekazuje wieści o powodzi na farmie Applejack. Na miejscu okazuje się, że bobry, nad którymi Discord przejął wcześniej kontrolę, zbudowały ogromne tamy, zalewając tym samym cały sad. Okazuje się, że wszystko to było robotą Discorda. Fluttershy prosi go, by wszystko naprawił, lecz stawia on jeden warunek: pegaz musi obiecać, że na znak ich przyjaźni, już nigdy nie użyje przeciwko niemu swojego klejnotu. Po chwili namysłu, pomimo cichego sprzeciwu swoich przyjaciółek, postanawia przystać na tę prośbę. Niestety Draconequus nie był do końca szczery i zamiast wszystko naprawić, zamienia wodę w lód. Ku przerażeniu przyjaciółek, Fluttershy wciąż nie chce użyć swojego Klejnotu, by nie złamać swojej danej właśnie obietnicy. Discord uznaje to za swój moment triumfu, wyraźnie podkreślając fakt, że nie użyje ona swojego klejnotu, ponieważ są przyjaciółmi, lecz ów pegaz zrzeka się tego. Draconequus z początku nic to nie obchodzi, lecz gdy zdał sobie sobie sprawę, że może stracić swojego jedynego przyjaciela, postanawia przywrócić wszystko do normy. Discord wyznaje, że choć wolał poprzedni stan, to przywrócił wszystko do normy ze względu na swoją nową przyjaciółkę. Przy Celestii obiecał używać swojej magii do czynienia dobra, zamiast zła (przez większość czasu). Na wszelki wypadek, księżniczka postanawia pozostawić od tej pory Klejnoty przy Twilight.Sugeruje to, że Discord będzie od tej pory mieszkał razem z Fluttershy, lecz na razie nie zostało to udowodnione. Wygląd thumb|Ten obrazek idealnie ilustruje wygląd DiscordaDiscord został w serialu określony jako Draconequus. Nazwa ta powstała z połączenia łacińskich słów Draco (smok) oraz Equus (koń). Jego ciało, tak jak u mitycznej chimery, składa się z części wielu różnych zwierząt: *Końska głowa i grzywa (odmienne niż u pozostałych postaci z serialu) *Prawy róg jelenia *Lewy róg, lewa noga, oraz broda od kozy *Ogon, język oraz wydłużone ciało węża *Lewa ręka jest szponem orła *Prawa ręka jest łapą lwa *Prawa noga pochodzi od jakiegoś gada *Lewe skrzydło jest prawdopodobnie pegazie *Prawe skrzydło pochodzi od nietoperza Poza tym wyróżnia go także pojedynczy kieł, asymetryczne oczy oraz frędzel na końcu ogona. Charakterystyka Zamiłowanie do dobrej zabawy Discord znany jest z wywoływania chaosu, lecz nie robi tego po to, aby komuś zaskodzić, ale przede wszystkim dla zabawy. W odcinku Powrót do Harmonii, Część 2, tuż przed udanym użyciem Klejnotów Harmonii, widać jego zadowolenie z poczynionych zmian. W odcinku Keep Calm and Flutter On zaprasza nawet Fluttershy, aby razem z nim przejechała się na łyżwach. Ta cecha skomplikowała także jego plan w odcinkach Powrót do Harmonii, Część 1. Na przykładzie Fluttershy widzimy, że do przekabacenia głównych bohaterek wystarczyłoby zwykłe dotknięcie, lecz postanawia obrać trudniejszą, choć bardziej zabawną drogę. Przebiegłość W obydwu przypadkach, Discord tworzy bardzo szczegółowe plany, aby się na zawsze uwolnić. W pierwszym przypadku, dwuznaczną wypowiedzią zwabia szóstkę bohaterek do labiryntu, by tam dokonać je zahipnotyzować, żeby nie mogły już więcej użyć Klejnotów Harmonii. W drugim przypadku, pomimo jego dużo mniejszego pola manewru, udaje mu się przekonać Fluttershy, by już nigdy nie użyła przeciwko niemu swojego Klejnotu. W obu przypadkach jednak nie przewidział dalszego obrotu spraw. Arogancja Podczas drugiej próby użycia Klejnotów Harmonii przez główne bohaterki, Discord jest przekonany, że także i tym razem okaże się to niewypałem i w ogóle się niczym nie przejmuje. Gdy widzi, że nie miał racji, jest już za późno. Po jego uwolnieniu, widzimy, że wyciągnął nauczkę z ostatniego spotkania. Choć na początku próbuje uargumentować, że główna szóstka nie użyje Klejnotów przeciwko niemu, to w końcu odpuszcza i decyduje się chociaż częściowo podporządkować. Z kolei zamieniając wodę na farmie Applejack w lód, podejmuje bardzo ryzykowną decyzję, która mogła potencjalnie doprowadzić do jego ostatecznego uwięzienia, lecz zgodnie z jego planem, Fluttershy dotrzymuje danej mu obietnicy i nie chce użyć swojego Klejnotu przeciwko niemu. Nieczułość oraz empatia Przed swoją przemianą, Discord w ogóle nie liczył się z tym, co czują inne kucyki. Zręcznie grał na emocjach, by osiągnąć swoje cele – wolność i rozrywkę. W odcinku Keep Calm and Flutter On poznaje jednak, co to znaczy przyjaźń. Gdy raz już jej zasmakował, nie chciał tego utracić, więc gdy Fluttershy ogłasza, że nie są już przyjaciółmi, Discord postanawia naprawić swój błąd. Umiejętności Discord posiada szeroki wachlarz umiejętności, będąc prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszą postacią z serialu. Bez problemów potrafi zmienić natychmiastowo porę dnia, tworzyć nowe przedmioty, ożywiać je, przejmować kontrolę nad zwierzętami oraz kucykami, zmieniać swój kształt, duplikować się, manipulować przedmiotami na odległość itd. Jedynym sposobem, by go kompletnie powstrzymać przed sianiem chaosu, jest zamiana w kamień, a nawet wówczas jest w stanie usłyszeć to, co dzieje się dookoła niego.Keep Calm and Flutter On, Discord: Being turned to stone doesn't keep me from hearing every word Celestia says. Istnieje także zaklęcie, które jest w stanie uchronić dany przedmiot przed wpływem jego magii,Keep Calm and Flutter On, Księżniczka Celestia: (o klejnotach) I've cast a spell so Discord can't take them and hide them again. a jego hipnoza może zostać cofnięta dzięki przywołaniu pozytywnych wspomnień.Twilight zostaje wybudzona z hipnozy, dzięki listom, które otrzymała z powrotem od Celestii. Następnie sama, przy pomocy zaklęcia, przywołuje w pamięci swoich przyjaciółek dobre chwile, które razem miały. Frekwencja Discord po raz pierwszy pojawia się w dwuodcinkowym pilocie drugiego sezonu, jako główny antagonista. Następnie jest nieobecny aż do odcinka Keep Calm and Flutter On, gdzie w końcu przechodzi na stronę dobra. W każdym z tych odcinków odgrywa główną rolę. W odcinku Magical Mystery Cure, w scenie w której Fluttershy przypomina sobie o swojej przeszłości, następuje sekwencja jedno-klatkowych scen z poprzednich odcinków. Podczas jednej z klatek (ok. 0,04s) pojawia się scena z odcinka Keep Calm and Flutter On, na której widać Discorda. Z kolei podczas piosenki Celestia's Ballad widoczne są sceny z życia Twilight. W jednej z nich widać Discorda siedzącego na tronie z odcinka Powrót do Harmonii, Część 2. Ciekawostki *W odcinku Keep Calm and Flutter On, tuż po przejęciu kontroli nad bobrami, Discord łamie tzw. czwartą ścianę, zwracając się do publiczności słowem: "Ups". Cytaty Galeria Uwagi en:Discordsv:Discordde:Discordes:Discordja:Discord Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Postaci epizodyczne Kategoria:Stworzenia